The Kiss, Sort of
by fluffy-fuzzy-ears
Summary: Sakura brings up that accidently first kiss the two boys shared. Some blushing, some rolling of the eyes... SasuNaru, surplus ending Set after the bridge scene I guess. ONESHOT COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Naruto. God bless Masashi Kishimoto!

Naruto Uzumaki snorted in his sleep, a toothy grin spreading on his face as he unconsciously rubbed his stomach. Of course, the boy was yet again having a dream about his obsession in life, ramen.

A loud noise came from below and startled the boy out of his nap. Forgetting the fact that he was in a tree twenty feet up, he stood and quickly brandished a kunai, frantically searching for the enemy. Losing his balance, he fell with a yell in a heap on the ground.

"Naruto, you clumsy idiot! Who sleeps in a tree, anyways?" Ah! He recognized that voice. Naruto, rubbing his soar head, stood up to see his teammate, Haruno Sakura. She had both hands resting on her hips and was frowning at Naruto.

Naruto smiled and walked up to her. Yes! Finally his Sakura-chan was going to ask him on a date! Thought Naruto naively. "Yeah Sakura-chan? What's up?" He assumed his usual carefree posture of both hands resting on the back of his head, elbows sticking out to the side.

Sakura blushed and replied, "I have a question for you!"

'Hehe, here it comes, she's gonna ask me out!' Naruto thought, barely repressing his glee. "Yeah, yeah, ask away!"

"Well, it's about Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, looking down blushing, absentmindedly scratching her nose.

Naruto immediately deflated and lost all happiness in the conversation at the mention of his arch rival. WHY was it always about the damned Sasuke! Argh! Sakura didn't seem too fazed as the boy hunched over and, quite unenthusiastically, urged the girl to continue.

"Alright, well, you know you guys kissed, back at the academy a few months ago?"

"WHAA!" Naruto exclaimed, completely caught off guard with her question. He had totally forgotten about that nasty incident! He was hoping for it to never be brought up again! Ugh. Well, he had never had the heart to refuse Sakura anything, so he reluctantly chose to answer.

He gave a nervous laugh, sincerely hoping (but doubting) that this conversation wouldn't be dragging on for too long. "Uh, yeah, what about it?"

Sakura blushed even further and grinned. "Well, I was just wondering if you could give me any thoughts! You know, like, what his lips felt like!" Hah, with this information, NOW she would have something to hold against that Ino-Pig for sure! If she couldn't actually have Sasuke's first kiss, thanks to Naruto, she could have the description of it! Even if she was totally making Naruto exit his comfort zone. Not that she really cared about that anyway.

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush. "W-What?" 'No way! I'm not describing that idiot's ANYTHING!' he thought. "Uh, it's really not that big a deal Sakura-chan…"

Sakura looked at him with huge pleading eyes, pouting and clasping her hands underneath her chin. "Pleeaaase, Naruto-kuuuun!"

Naruto melted. This had to be one of the first times the girl's attention was solely focused on HIM and not Sasuke. Of course he could tell her! Well, what he could manage to remember anyways. "Hmm…"

"Oh c'mon Naruto, were they soft? Squishy?" she offered up, demanding that she get an answer.

Naruto inwardly shuddered at those adjectives. He really could not and didn't want to imagine anything about the Uchiha soft OR squishy. "Uh…" he tried to think. But it had been so long since the "kiss". But just has the boy had begun to give an answer, the very topic of their discussion popped into existence beside them. The moody boy stood there with his hands stuffed in his shorts, sporting his usual no-care attitude. God, just looking at the boy made Naruto irritated.

Sakura gave the predictable blush and a cheery hello, Naruto just stammered a bit and Sasuke merely quirked an eyebrow. "What are you two talking about?" Not that he REALLY cared, but his comrades were acting a tad odd. Well, odder than usual…

Sakura giggled, and replied, "Oh nothing Sasu-kun! Naruto was just about to answer a very important question for me! Right, Naruto?" Both of their attention was now directed to the blonde. Sasuke looked a tad curious and the girl smiled encouragingly at him.

Naruto stuttered under the pressure. Pah, no way was he going to answer the stupid question now that Sasuke was actually there to listen! He smugly put his hands in his pockets and said, "Yeah! I was just gonna answer that I prefer pork over chicken ramen!" Nice save Uzumaki!

Sakura fumed. She jabbed a finger at him and said with temper, "No! Answer the real question Naruto! No one cares about your stupid obsession with noodles!" Ouch. Don't diss the ramen, man.

Sasuke watched the situation with full curiosity now. What question was the dobe refusing to answer? It can't have been that important…

Naruto stole a glance at Sasuke, his eyes quickly darting to the boy's lips, and then back to the enraged kunoichi. "I don't know what you're talking about Sakura-chan!"

He yelped as Sakura yelled and put him into a fierce headlock, destroying his chances of escape. Damn. "Alright Naruto, you give me no choice but to just force the answer out of you! It's not hard to say a few words! JUST SAY THE ANSWER!"

"Argh! Fine already! It was both – they were BOTH, okay? Goddamnit…" Naruto forced out, struggling against the surprisingly strong restrainment.

"Both WHAT, Naruto?" Sakura asked, tightening her hold on the fox boy.

"Aargh, soft AND squishy!" Naruto unwillingly relpied, his face as red as the girl's blouse.

Sakura seemed satisfied enough with that answer and casually dropped her hold on him, letting him fall to the ground. She smacked her hands together and walked off, quietly humming to herself. Now, to find that Ino…

Naruto sulked on the ground where he fell, rubbing his neck and muttering about how crazy that kunoichi really was. He jumped when he head Sasuke call his name. He had temporarily forgotten the boy was there. Or, at least, had tried to forget.

"Naruto," Sasuke repeated, taking a step closer to the blonde. "What was that all about?"

Naruto stood up and looked at Sasuke, but only at his moving lips as he talked. Godamnit! Now because of Sakura he couldn't help BUT focus on the boy's blasted lips!

"Oh, um, nothing," Naruto gave as a reply, not really remembering what the question was in the first place. He wrenched his eyes away from the lips up to his dark eyes.

Sasuke gave him a blank disbelieving look. "What are soft and squishy?"

Naruto went red in the face. "Hah, we were just talking about my pillows! Yeah," he replied lamely. Damn…

Sasuke glared. "You know you're a terrible liar, right Naruto?" Following Sakura's example of just resorting to violence, he cracked his knuckles at his side. But Naruto seemed to be in sort of a daze and the action went unnoticed. Sasuke followed the boy's gaze and touched his lips, thinking something was there. Nothing. "Naruto!"

"Woah! Um, what? Lips," he answered, slightly confused.

Sasuke was losing tolerance. "What ABOUT lips?"

"Lips? Did I say that?" Naruto asked, wide eyed. Crap.

"You really are an idiot, dobe."

"What! I am NOT!"

Sasuke glared. Wait… "Is that what are soft and squishy? Well obviously, dumbass. I don't see what Sakura was getting all worked up over." He rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

Naruto huffed. "Sakura asked me how your mouth felt when we, you know, each other that day. Back at the academy." He said this quickly, blushing.

Aaand… awkward silence. Both genins just stood looking at each other, their hands in their pockets. The aforementioned kiss had been an unspoken and forgotten thing, both boys had silently agreed to that without any real communication after the incident. But now… Naruto stared at Sasuke, trying to read his expression, which seemed to be completely pointless. It was like reading a rock. Hopefully he'd just… let it blow over? Wait, oh my god, was the Uchiha _blushing?_ Naruto had _never_ seen him blush before. Deciding to break the deep silence, Naruto laughed and offered casually, "Hah, it's no big deal! I mean, you saw how excited Sakura gets over nothing!" The dark haired boy remained the same. 'No dice…' thought Naruto. Oh well, at least he tried. Now, plan B. Just walk away Naruto. The boy turned away from Sasuke and started to head off in a random direction. He didn't get too far as the other boy appeared in front of him, blocking his path, with lightning speed.

Sasuke folded his arms. "Soft and squishy?" he asked in a 'what-the-hell' sort of way, the blush still evident on his cheeks.

Naruto twitched. "Just leave it okay Sasuke?"

The next thing Sasuke said totally stunned Naruto though. "You want to confirm that, dobe?"

"Huh..?" was all Naruto could get out. What had he just said? 'What? NO!' he thought frantically. Who was this and what had the bastard done with the real Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke took a step cloers and was now right in front of the blonde. He smirked at the boy's stunned expression. He quickly grabbed his chin and tilted his head up. Naruto squeaked as Sasuke dipped down and pressed his lips to Naruto's. After precisely three seconds, he broke the kiss and stepped back, the smirk still there.

"So dobe, still think that description fits?"

Naruto merely nodded, staring wide eyed at Sasuke.

A squeal somewhere to the right of them caught both of their attention. They looked over and saw Ino and Sakura on a heap on the ground, their noses bleeding. Sasuke rolled his eyes and left the scene. Naruto hastened to follow (for some ODD reason), both boys deciding to just leave the girls. Besides, it was their own fault anyway. Serves them right!


End file.
